dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Dozen
Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother. The season ended after 63 days with Rachel as the winner, and Libaan the runner-up. Development History Big Brother: Dirty Dozen originally premiered in 2002 on Proboards and AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) which ran for six seasons until the series ended in 2005. Much of those seasons were played using the rules introduced in the second season of Big Brother (U.S.) which involved a Head of Household competition, nominations and eviction voting without a Power of Veto. Many of the original websites and forums have since been taken down. There were five winners in total; Timothy, Brittany, Claire, Jamie and Jason. Revival Planning for the season began on August 31, 2016. The cast were revealed over two days on the Dirty Dozen Facebook group from October 20th - 21st. The houseguests officially began the game on October 22nd, 2016 at 7pm Eastern. The aesthetics of the season were an attempt of a summer beach house. The game completed production in 41 days. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests," take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots for this season will have their memory wall photo edited based on the theme of the Head of Household challenge. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, though the results of the vote will be kept secret and only the person evicted will be announced after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Eviction Tally: At the eviction ceremony, Big Brother will announce the houseguest evicted but not disclose the tally. This was introduced to prevent the common strategy of "voting with the house". The only exception to this is if the Head of Household needs to break a deadlocked vote or only one houseguest is eligible to vote. * Siblings: Jason and Taylor who are biological siblings entered the game on day one knowing they would be competing against each other. * Day 1 Eviction: Houseguests were told about a special "Hit the Road" competition whereby the two houseguests that weren't given "super safety" would go into an immediate eviction without the opportunity to compete for Power of Veto. * Locked Room: Introduced after the day one eviction and located where the Head of Household competitions are held is a locked room. Inside the room contains potentially game-changing abilities but in order for a houseguest to gain access they must voluntarily sit out of competitions to gain clues. Houseguests who choose to sit out are never revealed and owners of the clues can share them with other houseguests. ** In Week 4 Jonathon used was the Veto Block which would bypass the Power of Veto competition and immediately go into an eviction. ** In Week 5 Reynolds used the Veto Swap which would give him the ability to take one persons spot in the Power of Veto competition. ** The third item, a Golden Power of Veto was found by Rachel but never played. * Double Eviction: In the third week the Head of Household will nominate three houseguests for eviction. After the veto ceremony, those eligible to vote will cast their vote to save as opposed to evict. The two houseguests with the fewest save votes will be evicted. Houseguests Thirteen houseguests were chosen to compete this season. Game Summary Andrew, Brian, Britti, Glo, Jamie, Jason, Jonathon, Kevin, Libaan, Rachel, Reynolds, Shan and Taylor entered the Dirty Dozen house and competed in the Vialent Tendencies Hit The Road competition wherein houseguests must give a vial of "super safety" to another houseguest, making them safe from the first eviction. The two houseguests who do not receive the super safety will immediately face the eviction vote. The first person to grant super safety to another houseguest will also be granted immunity from the next eviction if they too are given the safety which happened when Gloria saved Jonathon, followed by Jason, Glo (who earned immunity) Reynolds, Libaan, Taylor, Rachel, Brian, Shan, Kevin and Britti. With eleven houseguests protected, Andrew and Jamie as the bottom two were nominated and without a Power of Veto, the houseguests went straight into the eviction vote. Andrew became the first houseguest to be evicted. The remaining houseguests competed in their first Head of Household competition Dodgefall where houseguests must use dodgeballs to reward or take away points from other houseguests. The houseguest to score the highest wins, Kevin was the winner with Glo and Shan becoming Have-Nots for scoring the lowest. At the nomination ceremony, Kevin chose Jason and Taylor based on communication and not sure where either houseguest stands in the game at present whilst at the picking players meeting, Libaan, Shan and Britti were randomly drawn to compete in the Power of Veto - Life's A Venice Beach where they'll face off in one on one duels until one remains to claim the Power of Veto. Jason was the winner. At the Veto ceremony, Jason took himself off the block and Kevin nominated Shan in Jason's place citing that Shan is playing the entire house. After the veto meeting a massive fight between Kevin and Shan broke out with both promising to take each other out though at the eviction it was Shan that was ultimately evicted. In the next HoH competition; Words with Enemies, houseguests must navigate a board creating the longest legible word. Extra points were available on certain parts of the board if part of the word contained them. Taylor was the winner with Britti and Rachel as the lowest scorers as this weeks Have-Nots. At the nomination ceremony, Taylor chose Brian and Libaan accusing the pair as an alliance and knowingly targeting her at the last eviction. Glo, Rachel and Kevin were randomly drawn to compete in the Power of Veto - Big Brother Honeycomb where houseguests move around a honeycomb claiming pieces and attempting to cut off one another to be the last one standing. Rachel was the winner and decided to not use the veto on either nominee. At the eviction ceremony, Brian predicted his demise becoming the third person evicted. Immediately following the eviction, the remaining houseguests learned that there would be a double eviction and that the vote this week would be to save rather than evict at the Robin Spaces HoH competition, the remaining houseguests would shoot twenty times at fifty-five available targets, if two or more houseguests hit the same target on the same turn their streak will end. The highest scoring houseguest wins. Libaan won and nominated Glo for not talking with him, Jason for no connection since move-in and Taylor after she nominated him for eviction when she was HoH. Jonathon and Jamie were randomly drawn to join the HoH and nominees in the DO-Cipher PoV competition where the players are given a set of randomized letters that when put in the right order will give an action for them to complete. The houseguest who wins each round will eliminate somebody from the competition. Taylor won and removed herself from the block. Forced to name a replacement, Libaan nominated Jamie feeling as though he didn't have any other options. At the eviction, Glo was saved but a tie between Jamie and Jason as to who would be the first member of the jury was still up for debate and as the HoH, Libaan would break the tie and chose to evict Jason, making Jamie the first juror. In the next HoH competition; Identity Parade, houseguests were tasked to identify a group of Big Brother (U.S.) alumni - the first houseguest to correctly identify all ten wins. Jonathon was the winner who named Libaan, Reynolds, Kevin and Taylor as the Have-Nots. At the nomination ceremony, Jonathon nominated Kevin as his pawn and Taylor as his main target. In a twist, Jonathon exercised the Veto Block power from the Locked Room and cancelled the upcoming Power of Veto competition. At the eviction, Taylor became the second member of the jury. After Taylor's eviction the fifth HoH competiton; Slippery Slope took place. Houseguests will race to place water to a snowman at designated times, the first houseguest to reach fifty gallons exactly wins and will determine the next three Have-Nots. Britti won and chose Jonathon, Kevin and Libaan as Have-Nots. At the nomination ceremony, Britti chose Kevin and Libaan for eviction. At the picking players meeting, Reynolds exercised his Veto Swap and took Glo's spot making her the only houseguest not competing. The PoV competition; Hide and Go Veto saw six veto medallions hidden around a grid with each houseguest placing a medallion. When a medallion is found, that person is eliminated. Jonathon was the winner and chose to not use the veto on either nominee. At the eviction Kevin became the third member of the jury. The sixth HoH competition; Mixed Emojis featured one on one duels between houseguests to find a specific emoji shown on the board when questioned. Libaan won, securing his second HoH victory in the game. At the nomination ceremony, Libaan chose Britti after he was nominated during her reign as HoH and Reynolds for being unsure where his head is at. With all houseguests eligible to compete for Power of Veto, they participated in the OTEV competition where they must complete a puzzle of one of the previously eliminated houseguests after listening to a limerick about that person's behavior and performance in the game. The last player to submit their puzzle will be eliminated. Jonathon was the winner and decided not to exercise his power. At the eviction, Britti chose to not campaign against Reynolds and was sent to the jury. Following Britti's eviction, the remaining houseguests competed in the Scavenger Hunt HoH competition to collect items. Jonathon was the winner and nominated Libaan as the pawn and Reynolds as his target for being on the outside of an alliance for eviction. At the Veto Fiesta PoV competition the remaining houseguests distribute ten candies to other houseguests of their choice. The first houseguest to reach twenty candies (or closest to) wins, Rachel was the winner and vetoed Reynolds. With Glo as the only eligible houseguest to be nominated, she replaced Reynolds as the nominee against Libaan. With only two eligible voters, Glo was evicted becoming the fifth juror. After a day off from the game, the houseguests reconvened for the Before or After HoH competition to work around a board determining whether a previous competition occurred before or after where the arrow was pointing from. Rachel secured victory, advancing to the final three. At the nomination ceremony, Rachel nominated Libaan and Reynolds citing that the power of the house rests in the hands of the PoV winner. At the Morph "O" Matic final PoV competition of the season, houseguests would decipher a series of morphed faces of houseguests and break into seven safes to win, Rachel won giving her full control of the nominations. At the Veto Ceremony, Rachel chose to not exercise her power and with the sole cast to evict, Jonathon voted Reynolds out, becoming the sixth member of the jury. The final three then took part in the Final HoH event, three competitions wherein the winner of the first two parts would move to the final part to determine the Final Head of Household. In the first part; Over the Edge the houseguests would compete in an endurance style task. Jonathon dropped early, followed by Rachel granting Libaan passage to part 3. During the run-up to the second part, Jonathon did not compete giving Rachel the win and moving on to part 3 where Libaan defeated Rachel in the Statements competition in a 5-4 score. At the eviction, Libaan evicted Jonathon becoming the final juror. At the finale, Rachel won the votes of Britti, Jonathon, Kevin and Reynolds and was declared the winner of Big Brother: Dirty Dozen with Libaan as the runner-up and Taylor was revealed to be the Favorite Juror beating Glo and Reynolds in the public vote. Have/Have-Not History For the first five weeks of the game, Have-Nots were determined either by placement in the Head of Household competition or the winning Head of Household choosing those who are Have-Nots. Those who are Have-Nots would have their in-game avatar modified to fit the theme of the HoH competition and if evicted, their Have-Not avatar would be their final graphic. Notes * The houseguest was a "Have" by avoiding the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition. * The houseguest was a "Have-Not" by being in the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition and must complete a punishment. * Due to the double eviction in week three, Have-Nots were cancelled. Competitions Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons